She's Everything
by Nurse Steggy
Summary: Two certain heroes take a moment to think about the two people they love. Supermartian, Waltermis. Written for ChuChuMarshmallow's Song-Lyric Challenge.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR "SHE'S EVERYTHING". Young Justice belongs to DC/Cartoon Network for the TV show, and "She's Everything" is a song by Brad Paisley.**

**This fic was written for ChuChuMarshmallow's Song-Lyric Challenge.**

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
>A holey pair of jeans<em>

How could he have fallen so hard for her? A certain speedster sat pondering about it. How could he fall for Artemis? Sure she was strong, bright, brave, independent…GOD! He had to stop thinking about her like that! She probably HATED him with all her heart. Wally West sighed in denial. He was in love with Artemis.

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
>She looks great in anything<em>

He still didn't understand how he felt about her. Her catchphrase was a bit annoying, but he didn't mind it actually. He'd learned to accept the catchphrase along with her. At times, it was as if she understood him better than he did. Was this love? What was love anyway? Superboy sat pondering about a certain Martian girl.

_She's I want a piece of chocolate  
>Take me to a movie<em>

Artemis was so demanding! How could he ever love her? She was so bossy, and rude, and selfish! Good Lord was the boy in denial. He was lying to himself. Wally sighed, thinking about her.

He remembered one time when he had a chocolate bar. She almost slugged him for it. Wally gave in and gave her a piece, and that was to secure that he'd live to see tomorrow. She was so demanding, but she could get what she wanted without his help. Darn her attitude, darn her long blonde hair and dark eyes! Darn her! Darn her!

_She's I can't find a thing to wear  
>Now and then she's moody<em>

He remembered the first time she was ever really moody. They'd come back from a hard mission, and Miss Martian was in anything but a good mood. She was angry, upset, and frustrated. She felt useless, and guilty for getting him hurt. Superboy assured her it wasn't her fault. The next day, she was worrying about what to wear. Superboy chuckled. M'gann was sometimes the funniest thing ever._  
><em>  
><em>She's a Saturn with a sunroof<br>With her brown hair a-blowin_

Megan had pretty red-brown hair. Superboy decided it was like a russet color, a little brown mixed in with a lot of red. Her eyes were a warm brown that always seemed to make everything better. Superboy decided that perhaps he did love the Martian.  
><em>She's a soft place to land<br>And a good feeling knowing_

Even though Artemis could be a hard-ass, Wally had seen a gentler side of her. A little girl and her mother were trapped in a burning building. Normally, they would've let the local fire department handle it, but the seemed to be having issues.

Artemis had been the one to wrap her arms around the five year old. Artemis had been the one to comfort the crying child. Artemis had been the one to reassure her everything was all right. Artemis had been the one to help the firemen pull her disabled mother out of the house. Artemis had cried alongside the two.

She wasn't so bad…maybe there was a chance Wally could really love her.

_She's a warm conversation  
>That I wouldn't miss for nothing<em>

He liked talking to her. Her sweet voice, even when it was saying "Hello Megan!", seemed to relax him. He loved the sound of her voice. M'gann was always nice to talk to. Superboy didn't really talk as much as he listened. Superboy smiled as he thought of her sweet voice talking to him.

_She's a fighter when she's mad  
>And she's a lover when she's loving<em>  
>Artemis could be cruel and ruthless when she wanted to be. Wally was happy to have her on his side. She could be aggressive, and dang she was dangerous when she was mad! He thought back to a fight they'd had against the League of Shadows. One man had Robin pinned and was about to do him in when Artemis attacked…without her bow. She launched herself at him and wailed on him mercilessly, Robin slipping out. Wally knew at that moment he never wanted to make her angry.<p>

And yet she showed a loving side. She treated M'gann like a sister, put up with her when M'gann wanted to do girly things. She treated Robin like a little brother, the two always sparring, teaching each other new moves and tactics. Her and Kaldur held intelligent conversations with one another, discussing the team. She seemed to have a thing for Superboy, but that's as much as Wally could tell. They seemed to have some fierce rivalry between the two of them…and Wally loved it deep down.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
>And everything I need<br>I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
>because she's everything to me<br>_Artemis was his spitfire. She kept him in line, pushed him to try harder, but still cared deep down. Wally knew no other girl affected him like she did. He needed her, he loved her. He finally understood what Kent Nelson meant by find your own little spitfire. She was everything to him.

M'gann was his angel. She understood him in a way no one else did. She cared for him in a way no one else did. He couldn't manage without her. M'gann managed to help him stem his temper. She tried to understand all of his problems, and tried to help him. Superboy planned on returning the favor to M'gann. He just didn't know how he could top her. She was everything he ever needed.

_She's a Saturday out on the town  
>And a church girl on Sunday<br>She's a cross around her neck  
>And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday<em>

Artemis wasn't exactly the wild party girl, or the religious nun, but she had fun sometimes and had her beliefs. She wore a makeshift cross around her neck, and prayed for safety. She kept herself strong, and she kept her own beliefs alive. She didn't let anyone tell her what to believe. Wally admired her for it.

_She's a bubble bath and candles  
>Baby come and kiss me<br>She's a one glass of wine  
>And she's feeling kinda tipsy<em>

M'gann was sweet and loveable. He remembered the time he'd accidentally walked in on her while she was having a bubble bath. She'd gasped in surprise, but didn't scream at him. He blushed furiously and tried to apologize to her, but it didn't come out right. He'd fled the bathroom.

A little while later, M'gann had found Superboy. He was hidden from sight. She'd found him and gave him a kiss. She smiled at him, and laughed. His face was completely blank. She laughed. Superboy sighed at the memory.

_She's the giver I wish I could be  
>And the stealer of the covers<br>She's a picture in my wallet  
>Of my unborn children's mother<em>

Wally's imagination drifted off. What if they did belong together? She gave him a hard time, but usually he deserved it. She was serious, he wasn't. She hogged the blankets though. He laughed at the thought. He thought about the future. Did he want to spend it with her? It was too early for him to tell.

_She's the hand that I'm holding  
>When I'm on my knees and praying<br>She's the answer to my prayer  
>And she's the song that I'm playing<br>_Superboy couldn't imagine life without her. He'd met her shortly after he was released from his pod, and it seemed she was a permanent part of his life. But he knew better. He knew she wasn't permanent. He knew he could lose her, and it upset him. She was always there for him. Miss Martian and he were an unstoppable force together; they'd proved it against Psimon.

He never wanted her to leave him.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
>And everything I need<br>I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
>because she's everything to me<br>_Artemis wouldn't always be there, Wally realized that. He needed her, he wanted her. Artemis was an important part of his life. Superboy always realized M'gann was a key part of his life. The two boys realized they had everything they'd ever need, everything they'd ever wanted. 

_She's the voice I love to hear  
>Someday when I'm ninety<br>She's that wooden rocking chair  
>I want rocking right beside me<em>

Wally finally gave in and accepted it. He was in love with Artemis. He loved her. She was his everything. She was his entire world. Hopefully, she'd feel the same way about him. His worry was building with each passing moment. He approached Artemis while she was looking at her arrows.

"Artemis?"

"What do you want Baywatch?"

"You wanna hang out sometime?"

Artemis just stared at him, but when she saw the look in his eyes, she knew he wasn't kidding. She shrugged and said, "Maybe."

She almost gasped when she saw the hope in his eyes.

_Everyday that passes  
>I only love her more<br>Yeah, she's the one  
>That I'd lay down my own life for<br>_Superboy smiled and went to go find M'gann. She was where she always was…the kitchen. He went over to see her baking something.

"Ug!"

"What's wrong M'gann?"

"SUPERBOY!" the Martian jumped up in surprise.

"Need my help baking M'gann?"

M'gann stared at him for a couple moments and then said, "Sure."

As he tried to help M'gann bake, he realized he wouldn't trade her for the world. She was his world, and if he had to help her bake to be a part of hers, than that was fine with him. He grinned at her, and she smiled back. M'gann wouldn't have had this any other way. And neither would Superboy.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
>And everything I need<br>She's everything to me  
>Yeah she's everything to me<em>

_Everything I ever wanted  
>And everything I need<br>She's everything to me  
>Yeah she's everything to me<br>everything to me_

The two boys looked over to the girls they loved. Artemis and M'gann were everything they wanted. They were everything they needed.


End file.
